


Weiji

by ADalek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Foro I'm Sherlocked, M/M, MINIRETO DE ABRIL, RALLY "THE GAME IS ON!", mystrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADalek/pseuds/ADalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft recibe el prototipo de un nuevo experimento de Baskerville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weiji

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic ha tenido el honor de tener como betas a dos escritoras asombrosas, Ertal77 y Hatsherlocked, a las que agradezco de verdad que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer y mejorar este fic.
> 
> Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.
> 
>  
> 
> “Weiji” en chino significa crisis, y la palabra está formada por los caracteres de “peligro” y de “oportunidad” puestos uno junto al otro. Muchos lo utilizan como ejemplo para remarcar que de cualquier crisis, aprovechada, puede surgir una oportunidad.

Cuando Anthea avisó a Mycroft de que tenía una llamada en espera de la base militar de Baskerville, lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue en qué lío se habría vuelto a meter su hermano. Sin embargo, el alivio se mostró en su cara cuando lo que recibió fueron buenas noticias. Un proyecto en el que se había interesado hacía varios años estaba dando por primera vez resultados positivos y, tal como en su día había solicitado, le llamaban para informar del avance. 

Una buena noticia. Y le hacía falta después de escuchar el informe de esa mañana del equipo de vigilancia de su hermano. Bueno, de su hermano y allegados. Más concretamente del detective Lestrade en este caso. El informe decía que había mantenido una conversación con John Watson en la fiesta de Navidad, sobre alguien que le atraía pero que el detective consideraba fuera de su alcance. Nada que debiera ser de importancia, no deberían considerarse malas noticias.

Pero lo eran.

Lo eran si uno llevaba años admirando al detective. No, no eran buenas noticias para él. Aunque tampoco era que si no hubiera nadie en su vida él se hubiera atrevido a iniciar un acercamiento sentimental, digamos que las relaciones interpersonales no eran el fuerte de su familia. Al menos esa persona de la que habían hablado John y Lestrade era un “él” y no un “ella”, eso era un punto a su favor.

Pero volviendo a la llamada, el estado del proyecto parecía prometedor, por lo que acordó una cita para que los investigadores al cargo se reuniesen con él al día siguiente.

Puede que muchos se hubieran sentido perdidos ante las explicaciones que le fueron dadas, cuando tres jóvenes se presentaron en su despacho con dos pequeños recipientes, que parecían vacíos a simple vista; sin embargo, él pudo seguir con facilidad los distintos procesos y fases por los que habían pasado los investigadores hasta ese momento. Aunque el proyecto aún no era funcional al 100% lograba mantener la estabilidad durante unos minutos.

El primer recipiente, aparentemente vacío, contenía unos nanosensores que, introducidos mediante contacto cutáneo en un sujeto, emitían una señal a los nanoreceptores del segundo recipiente. Estos, aplicados a un segundo sujeto, le permitían a este ver, escuchar y sentir lo que hacía el primero.

Mycroft quiso probar el sistema, y aunque su interés hacia el proyecto era puramente por motivos políticos (¡la ventaja que algo así podría darle!), para una primera prueba, y anticipando posibles fallos, se decidió por saciar sus intereses personales. Sería un método interesante para observar y mantener vigilado a su hermano.

¿Y qué mejor sujeto de pruebas para vigilar a su hermano que el soldado doctor que lo seguía como una sombra? Tras unos pequeños arreglos con Anthea y un “casual” tropezón en la calle, los nanosensores fueron aplicados sobre el doctor Watson.

Aunque la conexión parecía funcionar a la perfección, para su desgracia, cuando Mycroft aplicó sobre si mismo los receptores del segundo recipiente, John Watson no se encontraba con su hermano en Baker Street. Por lo que pudo observar a través de la visión del doctor, estaba en un bar, esperando a alguien. No pasaron más de unos segundos cuando vio acercarse al detective Lestrade con una cerveza en cada mano. 

Bien mirado, unas cañas con el detective no eran una segunda mala opción para su prueba, la verdad.

Ambos conversaron despreocupadamente sobre fútbol, su último caso exitoso y sobre los casos que había publicado el doctor Watson últimamente en su blog, mientras Mycroft los escuchaba. Ese último tema llevó al detective Lestrade a preguntarle a John por su hermano, cosa que pareció exasperar al doctor. Mycroft no entendió muy bien el motivo hasta que vio que el inspector estaba metiéndose con su supuesta relación sentimental con Sherlock.

Por lo que pudo averiguar por su conversación, este era un tema recurrente entre ambos que Lestrade utilizaba para fastidiar al doctor. Lo que ni el inspector ni él mismo se esperaban fue el contraataque de John.

—¿Y tú Greg? ¿Ya te has decidido a llamar a Mycroft para pedirle una cita? No me olvido de lo que me dijiste en la fiesta de navidad.

—Prometiste no echarme en cara lo que te dije en Navidad, estaba borracho y Mycroft estaba increíble con ese traje. Yo no tengo la culpa de que sea tan jodidamente sexy.

Mycroft entró en shock.

¿El detective inspector Gregory Lestrade, que tenía a media ciudad babeando por él, pensaba que él era sexy? Claramente no se había mirado al espejo. Sólo el pensamiento de que lo que había dicho el inspector fuera cierto le produjo un escalofrío. O un calambre. Claramente era un calambre y eso no era buena señal.

Puede que su descarga de adrenalina al escuchar la conversación provocase algún fallo en los transmisores, los sentía vibrar por todo su cuerpo.

Pero de repente todo se detuvo y parecía que volvía a la normalidad. 

Lo parecía hasta que abrió los ojos y ya no estaba en su despacho sintiendo lo que sentía John Watson, estaba en el bar, donde antes estaba ese mismo John Watson, a quien sentía hurgando en sus sentidos como había estado haciendo él hasta hacía un momento. Parecía que el prototipo tenía más fallos de los que le habían advertido.

Si Mycroft se sorprendió al estar en el bar, mucho mayor fue la sorpresa de John cuando se encontró en el despacho del mayor de los Holmes sin saber cómo había llegado ahí.

Mycroft siempre fue un hombre que supo aprovechar las oportunidades, y aunque no había esperado encontrarse en la situación en la que estaba, no iba a perder la ocasión de conseguir información. Y una información bastante interesante, cabía añadir.

—Entonces, Gregory, Greg— se corrigió al momento—, cuéntame más de lo que opinas de Mycroft.

—Vale, vale, dejemos el tema, no volveré a meterme contigo por lo de Sherlock.

—No, realmente me interesa saberlo. Si es verdad lo que dices, ¿por qué no has hecho nada al respecto?

—Venga ya… Es guapo, elegante, inteligente, con pasta y una “posición menor en el gobierno” — dijo haciendo el gesto de comillas con las manos con cara de burla—. Seguramente tiene a sus pies a quien quiera.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso…— farfulló en respuesta.

—Además, tenemos el mismo problema ¿no? Ningún Holmes ha mostrado el más mínimo interés en el sexo, ¡ni siquiera sé si le interesan los hombres! 

Iba a contestarle que estaba muy seguro de que sí le interesaban, pero antes de poder abrir la boca la sensación de corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo volvió a atravesarle y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba de nuevo en su despacho, la conexión con John perdida.

—¡Maldito invento!— musitó golpeando la mesa, cosa poco habitual, ya que él se caracterizaba por no perder los nervios ni en las situaciones más extremas.

Lestrade aún estaba ayudando a John a recuperarse de un repentino mareo y extraña alucinación, que atribuyó sin duda a un exceso de cerveza, cuando recibió un mensaje en el móvil de un número desconocido, que lo dejó con la boca abierta.

“¿Cena mañana? Te recojo a las 20.  
Y sí, me interesan los hombres. MH”


End file.
